


but what will we do when we're sober?

by moonlightavenue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightavenue/pseuds/moonlightavenue
Summary: in which chuu and yves go to a road trip together and get extra cute.





	1. i'm waiting for it, that green light, i want it.

That was the wildest party Jiwoo had ever been to. She arrived earlier than what she expected, so she was ready to spend some time alone with Hyunjin, the owner of the house where the party was being held. But, God, she was really wrong.

By the time she got there, the party was happening and things were starting to get crazier and crazier. Vivi and Haseul were playing beer pong with different dares everytime someone hit a cup with a different color than the usual red. In a few minutes, Jiwoo realized Vivi had taken her shirt off because of a dare and Haseul had to put ice cubes inside her underwear, also because of a dare. Jiwoo decided she definitely would not get any ice cubes during that party, no matter how warm her drink could be. 

Jungeun was the party's unofficial DJ and it seemed, at least to Jiwoo, that she was playing the cringiest love songs in order to get her crush's attention. Her crush was Jinsol and Jiwoo was almost certain she wasn't into cheesy love songs, not at all. But maybe she could pretend to, since she was also into Jungeun.

Jiwoo started to look around and take notes of the party's couples, the high number of girls that would soon make out behind the kitchen's door or even in one of the bedrooms: Jinsol and Jungeun, Heejin and Hyunjin, Vivi and Haseul.

Then, Jiwoo missed her girlfriend, Yves. She couldn't be at the party because... Jiwoo's train of thought was interrupted by a really drunk Vivi hugging her and asking where Gowon and Olivia were.

  
"Gowon and Olivia? Well, Heejin told me these nerds are at Hyunjin's room playing Fortnite or something similar. I can't believe they're doing this while we're at a party... Anyway, just remember to avoid heading to Hyunjin's room when you and Haseul start to search for your own _make out place_."

"I-... I'm gonna pretend I never heard what you just said. Do you think I am the type that randomly kisses girls at parties while drunk? I'm offended."

  
Just as Vivi told Jiwoo that with her most confident offended look, Haseul appeared out of nowhere yelling:

  
"Ya, Vivi unnie! How can you leave when you haven't done your last dare? You need to kiss me for five entire minutes and I won't let you get away with that!"

  
Jiwoo smiled. She loved being right. Easily, she became more and more hypnotized by the party's mood, drinking lots of vodka with orange juice and completely forgetting about how she missed Yves. Soon, all the couples she had predicted earlier headed over to their make out places and left Jiwoo on her own. It was 3 or 4 in the morning, she thought.

  
Jiwoo took the chance to choose her own song on Jungeun's computer and put on Lorde's masterpiece Sober. Jiwoo tilted her head in the rhythm of the song. God, she was  _so_ drunk.

  
_"We're King and Queen of the weekend_  
_Ain't a pill that could touch our rush_  
_(But what will we do when we're sober?)"_

  
But what will we do when we're sober? That line got inside Jiwoo's head. What would _she_  do when she felt sober again? Then, suddenly, she remembered why Yves couldn't be with her at Hyunjin's party.

She had planned a road trip for the two of them. She was responsible to get their bags ready and make some final adjustments to her own car. Thinking about how Yves had planned that road trip for months and would never shut up about it, Jiwoo knew she was the worst girlfriend ever.

How could she be at Yves' house in a couple hours when she was laying at Hyunjin's garden listening to pop songs and feeling completely wasted? Jiwoo felt like not even _Lorde_ _sunbaenim_ could help her with that.


	2. but i'll be seeing you down every road

Yves was really excited about her road trip with Jiwoo. Not only because driving with her girlfriend made Yves feel like Cate Blanchett in Carol (2015) dir. Todd Haynes, but also because that was her one-year date anniversary with Jiwoo. It felt like her trembling hands, excessive sweat and useless anxiety happened some days ago, not an entire year ago.

After checking her car's last adjustments for the second time and getting both of their bags ready. Yves decided to gift Jiwoo with a road trip playlist, filled with songs that were the official soundtrack of their relationship.

The first one she chose was The Vaccines' Dream Lover (Reimagined Version), a song she usually listened while daydreaming about her newly found crush Jiwoo. Even a year after the first time she found herself daydreaming about Jiwoo, she still loved her so much. God, she was so whipped. But it felt good to be whipped for Jiwoo. She was the best girlfriend Yves could ever ask for.

×××××

Jiwoo was late. She was _completely_ late. Now, Yves was starting to think she would have to change their trip' schedule in order to visit every place she wanted to, even after leaving Seoul later than expected. Then, her phone buzzed. It was Jiwoo.

 **baby jiwoo:** _sorry i'm late. i have the worst hangover ever. i could barely ask for an uber from hyunjin's house to mine._

 **appletomyyves** : _i told you not to drink, jiwoo. you can never stop... baby-ah, why are you like this?_  

 **baby jiwoo:** _i'm sorry, angel. are you mad? T.T_

 **appletomyyves** : _you know i'm physically not capable of being mad at you, jiwoo._

 **appletomyyves** : _i'll come over soon, okay? letme just buy some meds for your hangover first. then, we'll start our trip. i'll be there in ten or fifteen minutes._  

And in that moment, Yves knew she was the most whipped girlfriend in the world. And she _loved_ it.


	3. we'll end up painted on the road, red and chrome

Jiwoo was sleeping with her head laid back on Yves' chest, since her headache meds made her feel incredibly sleepy. While she was still awake, she felt safe feeling the rhythm of Yves' breath, her own chest getting even more filled with love towards her beautiful girlfriend. Yves didn't want to wake Jiwoo up, so she chose her favorite instrumental songs, most from Phillip Glass as background music for their road trip.

  
It was still sunny outside when Jiwoo finally woke up. She gave Yves a quick kiss and smiled widely in the way only she could smile. Bones by The Killers was playing and Jiwoo started her own interpretation of the song, feeling like she was a drag queen on RuPaul's Drag Race lipsyncing for her life. Yves couldn't hold back her laughter while she watched her girlfriend get crazy with one of her favorite The Killers songs. She really didn't understand how Jiwoo could be so damn bright all the time, but she loved it a lot.

  
Jiwoo was aware that Yves thought the younger girl had forgotten all about their one-year dating anniversary. But she didn't. She asked her artsy best friend, Haseul, to draw the two girls as Sailor Moon characters: Yves was Sailor Mars and Jiwoo was Sailor Uranus. She knew that Sailor Moon was Yves' favorite anime, so she knew Yves would love the drawing. When they made their first stop at Yeosu, Jiwoo handed Yves the drawing and said:

  
"Hey, I got something for you. Happy one-year anniversary, baby."

  
"Aww, Jiwoo! This is so pretty, I love it!" - the older girl answered

  
"I'm glad you liked it! But what did you get for me?" - Jiwoo said.

  
'Isn't my presence as your loving girlfriend enough as a gift?" - Yves asked.

  
"As much as I love it, you know it's not."

  
"Fine! I got you a physical copy of your favorite The Killers album, Hot Fuss. Also, I wrote a letter so sappy and ridiculous that I need you to read when I'm not around, for my own sanity."

  
"I can't believe you found a physical copy of Hot Fuss! It was released 14 years ago, so finding a physical copy must've been quite a challenge."

  
"Also, as my favorite poet once said: _All love letters are ridiculous. They wouldn’t be love letters if they weren’t ridiculous. Love letters, if there’s love, must be ridiculous.But in fact only those who’ve never written love letters are ridiculous._ "

  
"I guess you and your poetry have a point, Jiwoo. I love you more than anything, you know? I hope this anniversary is the first of many."

  
"I hope it's the first of fourty, fifty, sixty other ones. I want to grow old with you, Yves. You're everything to me."

  
Yves smiled and kissed Jiwoo like they were the only people in the entire world. And whenever she was with Jiwoo, that was exactly how she felt. Like nothing else existed besides the two of them and their love.

  
After having lunch, they went back to the road. Even though she wasn't sleepy anymore, Jiwoo laid back her head on Yves' chest. She felt safe again. And happy, happy like she would _always_ feel next to Yves.  


**Author's Note:**

> hope u like this :) i made a playlist for this fic based on the songs mentioned by yves and what i think that goes well with them! here's the link in case anyone is interested https://open.spotify.com/user/starksdie/playlist/3bFoUmxGVB53IaX8VAnhoS?si=VlamCzHOQS-LNOgfgptcQA


End file.
